1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of remote control devices for electric welders and, more particularly, to an improved remote control device for electric arc welders wherein the welding current can be remotely readjusted to a precise percentage of the welding machine's pre-set welding current, there are no additional wires or electrical connections required between the remote rheostat and the welding machine, and there are no moving parts, such as electric motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote control devices for electric welding machines are broadly known in the prior art.
However, these prior art devices suffer from one or more of the following defects: (1) they require additional electric wires or other electrical connections between the remote location and the welding machine; (2) they require moving parts, such as electric motors; and (3) they do not permit the operator at a remote location to set the welding current to a precise value, but rather merely permit the operator to change the welding current in either direction before he operates a switch to stop the change.
The following patents are exemplary of such prior art remote control systems and devices: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,734,116; 2,872,566; 3,041,526; 3,402,341; 3,477,005; and 3,811,085.